1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys and in particular to a toy power tool which produces an audible signal for simulating the sound of the power tool.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Many miniature or toy tool sets have been provided for use by children to teach the proper use of such tools in a make-believe or play setting. Children using such devices can learn the proper manner in which to safely handle or use various tools and which tools are appropriate for a particular job. Thus, a need has arisen for a safe inexpensive toy power tool which can be safely used by children without requiring strict parental supervision.
Typical of these prior art devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,627,698, 2,829,285 and 3,859,749, all of which show toys simulating power drills. Also pertinent are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,491,479, 3,797,163 and 2,788,613, which deal primarily with toys containing sound making apparatuses.